The Foreshadowing of a Monster
by Angelic Dress of Hair
Summary: A short story that foreshadows coming events in Kazukis life. The strange man certainly ask some strange questions. This all happens before Kazuki's run with Tokiko and The Alchemist Warriors.


"Ah crap." The train left Kazuki's field of vision as he spoke. "I have to get home. Mahiro will be worried if I'm out to late." He sighed and walked to the back of the train station and sat on a bench. "Well I guess I'll just have to catch the next one." He pulled out his cell phone and called Mahiro. "Hi. . . Yeah. . . I missed the train . . . I'm sorry . . . listen I'll be back soon." He sighed and closed his phone when suddenly his tranquility was broken by a strong voice sitting next to him. "I always found it interesting listening to other people's conversations over the phone. Not through tapping, but simply being next to them. A broken conversation leaves many openings to fill, giving it a mysterious feeling." The voice chuckled. Kazuki looked over to find a man sitting next to him. "Oh hi I didn't notice you there. Sorry." The Man waved it off. "Do not worry about it."

Kazuki looked at the train tunnel and then back at the man. The man was wearing a large brown jacket that traveled down past his legs and fine black shirt under it. He wore black dress pants and boots with white socks and gloves. His head propped up a hat that was short but stout. The way the light was position in the train station, made it difficult to make out his skin color or facial features. He was a figure shrouded in clothes and masked by a shadow.

A sigh left Kazuki's lips as he stared back into the tunnel praying that the next train would come soon. "I hope the train comes soon. I'm worried that I might be stuck here. Heh my sister says I worry too much." The man shifted a bit. "Worrying is a normal human emotion. We do it when we are unsure, or threatened, or scared." Kazuki nodded agreeing. "I guess you're right. It's good to be reminded that I'm still human." He laughed. The man did not laugh, but replied with a question. "Then that leads to the question of whether or not you even want to be human. Well do you?" Kazuki took a while to let the question sink in. When he finally finished processing it he smiled answering "Of course I want to be human." Kazuki's smile grew wider, but the man was not impressed. The man's voice grew more stern. "You must take in everything. Everything you can possibly think of. All the good and the bad must be thought of. You must remember how much you love your friends and family and then remember how much you hate them for hurting you. If you were not human you would have no remorse for hurting others and no one could ever hurt you, no thought restriction of emotions, and no physical boundaries holding you back." Kazuki was surprised by this man's point of view and began to think about it. Eventually he came to conclusion and turned back to the man. "Well I still think I will stick with being human. Having no emotions may make me more efficient than a normal person, but that doesn't make it the best choice. Emotions are what make humans compassionate and reasonable. If I had no emotions I would be cold and calculating. The thought of being a robotic person walking and being alone until the end of my days doesn't sound appealing. Emotion is what makes life interesting and gives it spice. So I think I will stay human and not some mechanized monster." The man let out a chuckle and spoke. "Monster huh? Well maybe that's a good way of putting it."

A train pulled up and interrupted their conversation. "Well that's probably my ride. I'm ganna take this chance and get home. " He stood up and began walking towards the train. "It was nice talking to you," Said Kazuki looking back. "It was a nice conversation to pass the time." The man put his hand up and waved good bye. "Like wise." He replied back. The man stood up and left the station as the train took off. Kazuki sat in the seat closest to the door. The conversation he had just had still rang in his head. The thought of being something other than human would follow him for a long time.


End file.
